Days Of Rain
by Ananeus
Summary: Before and during the journey of the gang, another group are writing his story, slowly, with good and bad actions, separated only by a narrow line.
1. Chapter 1: A new legend

The view right to the sky, lying in the grass, remembering and forgetting. It forgets as he remember. He forgets to remember, to find something that it was already forgotten, and vice versa. And then he found it, and started to forget, and while he forgets, he saw.

In the rocky crags of the mountains the snow fell down slowly in the pine and glass making of the forest a unique image, and there, near to the frozen river, a family of wolves where trying to find food and shelter. The father, a big wolf painted with a cold grey and a deep black smelled the floor under his paws. The wolves walked several hours without found nothing useful, no meat, no water, and the cub started to fell hungry.

-Dad, have you find something? - asked the little wolf

-No, but don't worry sweet heart, I'm sure than something is near. I can smell it. - replied the father

The father still smelled the floor when for surprise he stopped.

-Wait, I think we are close. – Said the father

He looked around and saw a stopped train. It was beautiful. It has a lot of draws and shining colors in each section, and the snow in the top gave him the impression to be a safe place. They get close to it and tried to enter pulling some of the doors.

-The human's don´t stop in the middle of a journey for nothing. It could be hunters, psychopath's or something worst.-

-Or maybe they just wanted to rest. - Said the mother

-Yes, but that's less common. – Replied the father

The mother was taking a deep breath for the paranoia of his mate when she heard something. It was a voice, a female voice that comes from the jail at the end of the train. The family went there (not without difficult because the father wanted to stay where they are and grabbed to the floor with his claws) and saw a sad scene: a young lioness with black spots and blood in his fur and so emaciated that it could be a skull.

-Run, run or he will eat you.- Said the lioness, with fear in her eyes.

-Who is that? Who will eat us?- Asked the mother

-Just run… run… run…- Replied the lioness getting deeper in the jail.

-See, I told you that they're psychopath's- Said the father

Just when they were living, a loud and savage roar comes from the other side of the train. It was so loud that couple of birds started to run away. Suddenly, a figure appears on the top of the train. It was a big lion, with a wild look in his eyes, madly eyes, but the scariest detail was the blood on his claws, red and thick, so abundant that give the impression of a serial killer. The lion roar once more before to jump over the father.

-Take our son with you, I'll try to stop…- Said the father before the lion cut his throat.

While the lion eviscerate the father, the mother run away with the cub in the forest, despaired and with tears in their eyes, but not so far because soon the lion appeared in front of them. Before the lion attached the mother, she throws the cub away so he could escape. But he didn't. Actually he couldn't, no one of his muscles could move because of the impact of the scene: the lion opened the mother's chest and started to eat the organs of the wolf. First, the lung, then the stomach and for last the heart. The mouth of the lion was red, dark red, so red that it seem to cover all his body. He didn't know why, but in that moment, the cub lost all his memories and the only thing that he could think was the lion eating his mother, the blood and the dead, an those thinking's were implanted very deep in his brain, in his conscience. When the beast finished eating the rest of the body, it's started to chase the cub. This one recovered the conscience and started to run away the fastest he could, but he knew it wouldn't be enough, so he turn back to wait the claws when a weird thing happened. The lion was in the floor, with the look lost and the tongue out.

-What the heck?.- Think the little wolf

Soon, a lights comes out and the cub escape. He run's several hours until get tired. Fortunately he found a lake near so he could refresh (and drink). Approaches to the lake and the desperation came to him. He saw his reflect on the surface of the water: a small wolf with tiny claws, dirty and so thin than he thinks that the black lines of his chest were bigger. The soft fur was now rough and all black, knowing that his mouth, chest, belly and legs where white. He move away and lay down in the white glass, shocking and scared. And here he was, looking the stars and forgetting, everything. Something has changed on his little brain, something bad. Hungry, much hungry, too much, and cold, not physical cold, it was psychological cold, no feelings, no emotions, no nothing. But then the peace came, and he started to live again, and suffer. He stayed there a long time before lost his conscience, and in that while, he heard steps coming closer, and were there close enough he couldn't recognize nothing except a wolf like his father but with other colors, looking him with worried eyes.

Once he woke up, he found a boll with water and other with a little bit of meat. He didn't know how long was sleeping, but he thought that it has been a long time because was hunger than usual.

After eat the food, he started to look the place. It was something like a garage without car. There was a door with a hole on it. Tools on the wall, tables with some machines, many shelves with weird objects on it. But it was weird by other reason: it was tempered, no cold or hot, just tempered.

Suddenly, a weird… thing appeared from the hole. He came closer to the wolf and say:

-Ven, el jefe te está esperando.-

-What?- Said the little wolf

But then the… thing started to push him to the hole. The wolf tried to get back but the… animal pick him up and throw it to the door.

-¡Sal de una vez!- Said the… thing before throw the wolf out.

After getting up, a wolf (the same wolf that he saw before lost the conscience) pick his paw and lead him to a slope.

-Debes estar contento chico, es un gran día para ti- Said the Wolf

In the slope, the little wolf saw a herd of many animals. Once was bigger, other smaller, other with longer tail, other shorter, but it seem that all of them were from the same species. All of them were in a fenced zone, with glass and flowers and some houses. Besides of them were also birds and rats. After the "jefe" cuff intentionally all of them turn to him. The "jefe" cuff again and said:

-Desde hace mucho tiempo, esta familia ha mantenido su honor, no dejándose llevar por ningún vicio ni discriminación. Cuidamos a los nuestros como si fuésemos nosotros mismos. Sacrificamos nuestro sudor y sangre por las personas de quienes amamos y conocemos. Esto, este respeto a nuestra familia, ha hecho que perduremos como leyendas entre las otras. Somos uno solo, en forma de decenas. Somos, a vista de otros, la comunidad perfecta. Pero, durante mis cavilaciones, me he dado cuenta de un gran error. Amamos a los nuestros pero desconfiamos a los que desconocemos, al punto de odiarlos, torturarlos y masacrarlos… o de hacerles cosquillas hasta que orinen, pero el punto es, que ya no podemos seguir así. Algún día, nuestro dueño buscará otros animales para ayudarlo, por lo que debemos acomodarlos a nosotros aunque nos duela (a ellos también, por supuesto). Es por esto que desde el día de hoy, a cualquier animal que presente cierto interés por nosotros, no lo dañaremos, sino que lo amaremos como a uno más. Hoy, un nuevo miembro se une a la familia. Es de lejos, y tendrá sus costumbres, pero lo tendremos que amar. Ven chico,- Said de wolf pulling the cub in the slope- diles a todos tu nombre.

-What?- Said the little wolf, scared

-Vamos, chico, diles tu nombre.- Insist the wolf, with a big smile

-What are you saying? I… I… I didn't do nothing wrong.- Replied the cub, even more scared.

-¿Qué?- Said the "Jefe", confused.

-Ja, te dije que aprender hablar en inglés sería una buena idea, pa- Said a voice, somewhere in the public.

Suddenly, a little wolf with black and brown, like the "Jefe" appeared in the middle of the yard and started to run absurdly fast to the slope, kicking the animal's head. Once he reaches them he said:

-What's your name?- Directing to the new one.

-Rain. - Said the cub, a little bit shy

-Rain? - Asked the little wolf, surprised.- Like the water that fell from the cloud's

-Y… Y… Yes. - Answered the cub

-Dice que su nombre es Rain. –Said the Little Wolf to the big one.

-¿Rain? Bueno como sea.- Turning to the public.- Denles todos un caluroso aplauso a nuestro nuevo miembro en nuestro clan perruno, el joven Rain.

-"Perruno"?.- Asked a confused Rain.

-It means dog, all of us are dogs- Replied the little wolf… I mean dog, to an embarrassed Rain.

All of the animals started to applaud with energy, some of them with screams and other things.

-Es increíblemente adorableeeee.- Said a female voice not so far. It comes from an animal with white and abundant fur, small and with a ribbon in his head.

-Lo que me recuerda, -Said the "jefe" directing to his son.- Jack, ¿por qué no les presentas a los altos cargos?

-No será ningún problema.- Replied Jack.- Come with me.- Said, directing to Rain.

He lead him to the yard, where most of the animal get back, except for fourth of them (one of them was the one who said "Es adorable"). All of them look old and tired, expect the last one (the white one) who it was a little bit younger and with a curious shine in her eyes, like if she was planning something evil.

Jack put Rain in front of them and starting to present them.

-He is the "Cazador maestro".- Said Jack, pointing to a big dog with funny and angry face, with brown fur.- He commands the hunting.

-Me llamo Zeth, un gusto en conocerte.- Said the dog, making a reverence.

-She is the "Afiladora de garras":- Said, pointing to a big, muscular dog with black and brown fur, making impossible to believe that it was "she".- She trains the dogs, preparing them to hunt.

-Me llamo Imelda, estoy segura de que nos llevaremos bien.- Said, giving to Rain a kiss on the head, leaving him dizzy.

-He is the "Experto medico". - Said Jack pointing to a really small and long dog, with brown, black and white on his fur's color. It looks funny.- He will heal your wounds.

-Soy Carlo, un placer.- Said the funny dog stretching Rain's paw.

-And she is the "Administradora alimenticia".- pointing to the white dog, still with his shiny eyes and now with a creepy smile.- She decides how much do you have to eat.

-Soy Betsy y es míooooooo.- Said, picking up Rain above of his head and running to a house extremely fast.

-Tía Betsy, no…- Said Jack

-No me interesa, él es mío, solo…-Said Betsy, before get hit by Zeth on the face and stomped on the floor.

-Cálmate mujer.- Said Zeth, helping to standing up Rain.

-¿De dónde saliste?- Said Betsy with cut voice.

Carlo gets close with Jack and started to check Betsy.

-Le golpeaste muy fuerte.- Declared the doctor

-Bueno, en realidad siempre quise hacerlo.- Replied the dog.

-Vamos, ayúdame a llevarla.-

The two of them pick Betsy and take her away. Rain and Jack waited until they couldn't see the three dogs.

-Sorry for that, she is a little crazy… moderated crazy… Ok, very crazy- Said Jack.

-Don't worry.- Replied Rain.

Jack waited a second and then he extended his hand.

-My name is Jack.- Declared the dog.

Rain didn't know why, but he felt happiness, maybe because a door better than the others has just opened for him. He looks the paw and stretches him with all his strength.

-I'm sure that we will be good friends.- Said Jack, smiling.


	2. Chapter 2: The Wolves

It has been just 2 hours after the presentation and Rain started to think how he can shut up Jack's mouth. He was explaining something about a vocals and it was so boring that Rain fell sleep like seven times, even that they were in the old chicken coop, who had an a extremely bad smell due to the feces.

-Wake up you little jerk.- Screamed Jack in Rain's ears.

-Yeah, sure.- Replied Rain, with all the sleep over him.

-All right.- Said Jack with less anger.- So, which vocal is this one?.- Pointing to an "A"

-Ehm...- Answered Rain, thinking.

-¡No!.- Yelled the dog.- That's not an "E", that's an "A" you insolent fool.-Said Jack, slapping Rain's face.

-It's not my fault than you have that obsession of perfection.-Relied Rain, crossing his arms.

-¡But it's needed because you have to talk, read and write in Spanish, like everyone else!- Declared Jack, getting closer to Rain.

Rain did a deep sigh, while Jack put his little paw in his new friend and student.

-Listen, if you learn how to speak in Spanish, the connection to the others member will be easier and you wouldn't need me to translate something. Everyone here knows how to talk, read and write in Spanish, not because they are from here. It's because they learned. It was difficult, but they did it, they all did it. You can't be different in that way. -Said Jack, forcing a little smile that looks like he had evacuating troubles.- Besides, soon we will use music to relax so don't be such a moron.

Jack turned back and started to walk to the board. The room wasn't so big so he took a little time. Suddenly, the door of the room opened and Betsy appeared running the fastest he could.

-Es míooooooooooo.- Screamed Betsy, picking up Rain again and running to the horizon.

-¡Tía Betsy, se te tiene prohibido raptar gente!- Yelled Jack, running over her.

After that little persecution that over with three broken bones of Betsy and a dizzy Rain, the last one's comeback to the class with Jack, who was exhausted.

Seven hours later, over the sunset, the two friends came out of the room, with triumphal breath and an exaggerated ecstasy from part of Jack.

-¡I did it!- Screamed Jack, with all his lung.- I civilized this beast and make him a life example.

-No te felicitar tanto, también yo ayudar.- Reclame Rain.

-No te molestes en hablar, ya que tu español sigue apestando.- Replied the dog.

-If you putted more emphasis, I could speak perfectly.- Said Rain

-With a bloody fist and I with a purple eye.- Answered Jack, directing his way to the dining room, followed by Rain.

Before enter the house, a little dog put him in front of them. It was thin and with small ears, with black and brown fur and flattened mouth. He looks very much to Imelda, like if was her son, but it was improbably because she looks like… well, like a male. The dog makes a funny reverence and then, directing to Jack, with all his energy, he said:

-¡What's up men!

-Tulio, mano, ¿dónde te habías metido?.- Asked Jack

-En la cancha, rompiéndome las patas, garras, huesos y cualquier otra cosa que se te ocurra.- Declared the dog.

-Tu madre te la pone dura.- Replied Jack, with a little laugh.

-Y tu padre también.- Said Tulio, smiling.

Then his nose started to smell, turning around the two friends, stopping in front of them.

-¡Dios, que peste, es como si uno de ustedes se hubo revolcado en mierda de chanchos!- Declared the dog, with nasty expression.-¿Cómo no lo huelen?

-Es él, pero yo me acostumbre al olor.- Pointed Jack.

-Si, como no.- Replied Tulio.- Espera, ese no es el extranjero

-El que viste y calza.- Declared Jack

-Encantado de conocerte.- Said Rain, extending his hand.

-Ni en tus sueños.- Said Tulio, aparting Rain's hand.- Pero, hey, habla en español.- Directing to Jack.

-Digamos que lo ayude un poco.- Declared Jack with arrogance.

-Aguantaste una clase completa.- Said Tulio, amazed.- Guau, eres increíble. Yo no alcancé ni los treinta minutos y ya quería suicidarme.

-¡Callate!.- Screamed Jack, hitting Tulio's face so hard that make him fly away.- Let's go eat.

The two animals enter to the dining room. It was a wood hovel, with many holes on the walls and ceiling. It doesn't have floor, just naked soil. The dishes were organized in 5 groups, with 2 rows each one with 10 dishes. Many of the dogs were there, eating their snacks and drinking water, talking about the hunting, future and the weird accent of the other's families. Once the two friends enter to the room, most of the dogs puke their food and started to make heaves.

-¡Dios, quién se lo hecho!- Yelled one of them

-Es como si estuviera echo de mierda.- Pointed another.

-Es él.- Said Jack, pointing to Rain as a very good friend he was.

After the massive throw out, all the dogs started to clean using leafs of the ground.

-Increíble, no había visto eso desde que Chop se comió sus heces.- Said Jack, jumping back because all the dogs started to puke again.

10 minutes later the room it was clean, and all the dishes were empty, so most of the dogs stayed to talk. Suddenly, a small dog came to the dining room running and said:

-¡Ahí viene Débora!.- Screamed.

For one moment to another, all de dogs sit on the ground, shake their tails and put an "angelical" face, which in most of the cases, it was a little bit creepy.

-¿Why are all doing that?-Asked Rain

-Because if Deborah choose you, she will take you to the heaven.- Answered Jack, putting in position.

Five minutes later, all the dogs were in the dining room and the door of it opened. In the ceiling of the door, a tall figure appeared, a human girl. It was blonde with blue eyes and white skin. She looks to had like 12 years old, but his smile was like the one of a kid. She looks like a fallen angel.

-Muy bien, ¿a quién de ustedes me llevaré hoy?-Said Débora, walking around the room.

Suddenly she stopped, in front of Rain.

-Dios, quién huele tan mal.-

She started to look around and saw the little dog in front of her. She picks him up and put him between her arms.

-Así que tú eres el nuevo… Y al parecer también el apestoso.-Said the girl.- Vamos, que hoy te daré un buen baño.

She gets out of the dining room with Rain in her arms, and led his steps to the main house. Before enter to the house, Jack approaches and yells at Rain:

-Don't worry. Besides, she gave the name to this family.

-Name to this family? - Thought Rain.

Once they enter to the residence, a loud noise came from the living room: it was the TV.

-¡Que noticia más estúpida!- Said someone in the room.

The girl went there, jumping all the way because of the disaster of the house.

-Papá, no grites tan fuerte. Casi te oigo desde afuera.- Shouted Débora

-Pero mira la noticia huevona.- Said the father .- ¿A quién le importa que hayan rescatado un león de una caja en el mar?, ¿a quién? Esto es puro relleno.

When Rain heard the word "Lion", immediately turn his face to the screen. It was a lion cub, with a fish head on his paws. It was a little pigheaded, with yellow fur and blue eyes. He looks cute, thought Rain. He looks cute and tasty. Tasty. Why tasty? Why he felt hungry, even that he already eaten? Why he want to pick him up and bite his head? That was not right. Hungry. Again hungry. He felt dizzy. He wanted to go away, but he couldn't.

-Mejor nos vamos antes de que comience su psicosis con la obediencia.- Said Débora, walking back.

Once she reached the hallway, turns to right and went to her room. During this time something (apart of the hungry) catches Rain attention: a young yellow cat with black spots on his fur, looking at him with shifty eyes. It moved with silence, right next of Débora. When the three enter to the room, the girl went out a little bit saying that "she had to bring up the shampoo". The door closed up and Rain with the cat where now alone in the room.

-Así que tú eres el nuevo, ¿no?.- Said the cat with female voice, revealing that it was "she".

Rain didn't say anything. The hunger persisted and she looked exquisite. To avoid something awkward, he just moved his head up to down in signal of affirmation.

-Por lo que sé, eres del país vecino, y el hecho de que puedas entender lo que te digo es que ese bobalicón de Jack te enseño el idioma.- Declared the cat.- Nunca ha sido bueno enseñando, por lo que se puede inferir que tú eres bastante inteligente, o quizás lo suficientemente estúpido para no haber procesado tu idioma nativo antes de venir.

-Hey.- Said Rain, getting closer to the cat.- That's not true.

-Y me alegro de haberme equivocado. Como sea, te doy la bienvenida a la familia de los lobos. Soy Hera, la vigilante de esta casa. Estás ahora en la habitación de los sueños, como le llaman esos mamones a este lugar. Te dejaré solo para que explores el recinto con libertad.

After saying this, Hera jumped on the window and with elegance, she fell back.

Rain went there, but he couldn't reach the window. Then, he looked the room: blue walls with flowers stamps, white ceiling and many posters of wolves. There were also a bed and a bedside table with a lamp and many papers on it.

Minutes later, when Rain finished checking all the room with his bathroom, Débora entered in the room with a bottle in her hands and a huge smile.

-No encontré otro, así que parece que a ti jovencito te va a tocar un rico baño de espumas.

Then she picked up Rain again and went to the bathroom. There, she cleaned all the mud that covered his fur, and returned it to the original colors. Then, she used the dryer on him and putted him a little bit of perfume.

The 30 minutes that followed, where the most pleasurable in Rain's life. Débora played with him, caressed him and kissed him on the forehead. And after all those stuffs, she lay on the bed and put him over her chest.

-Ahora pareces un lobito, lo sabías.

Rain affirmed with his head. Then, the father entered to the room, and the first thing that he saw was the wolf above Débora.

-Cariño, ¿quién es ese que está encima de ti?- Asked the father.

-Es Pooshie, el nuevo.- Answered Débora

-Pooshie?- Thought Rain, surprised.

-Creo que deberías dejarlo con los otros perros por hoy.- Sugested the dad.

-Pero quiero que se quede conmigo.

-Sí, pero debe acostumbrarse a estar con los otros perros, sobretodo porque mañana es día de caza.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

-Que me los llevaré a todos conmigo, para inculcarles los hábitos.

-Pero es muy chico aún.

-Pero es un pastor alemán, y esos aprenden rápido.

The silence was law for a minute, until Débora said:

-Solo por esta noche, por favor.

The father made a deep sight, went to the door, opened it, and before leaving, he said:

-Solo por esta noche.- Before closing the door.

The room was all dark right now, and soon Débora fell asleep. Rain stayed there, looking at the girl, but thinking in one thing: the father of Débora had a gun on his pocket.

-Hunting. - Said, before get sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: First blood

Lo digo ahora y lo diré por siempre: escribir en inglés da mucha (perdonen la expresión) paja, pero aun así sirve para práctica. Perdonen el retraso. Tuve ciertos problemas respecto a la organización del tiempo la semana pasada.

The sunrise, brilliant like a diamond, covers all the houses of the terrain. The dogs woke up earlier this morning. It was hunting day and all of them must be prepared. They ran a little bit, jumped sometimes, and ate most of the time. Everyone were nervous, even the oldest one, because that day they have to chase "the red ray", "the fast demon", "the stupid bastard how think that he is the most beautiful animal in Mexico". The serious faces were everywhere, except, obviously, on Rain. He looked like if he had drugged that morning. Maybe it was because of the intense perfume of Débora. Jack came close to him, and said, laughing:

-Oh gosh, you look terrible. Did you have a bad night?

But Rain didn't respond. He was looking to the horizon thinking on… well nothing, just looking.

-I think you did… Pooshie.

-What? Why you called me Pooshie?.- Said Rain, recovering from his dream.

-Because the name that gave you Débora is now your real name… Pooshie.- Declared Jack, laughing.

-And how did you know that?- Asked Poosh... I mean Rain.

-Yo se lo dije.- Said a female voice back him

Rain turns over and saw Hera coming closer, with elegant steps, shaking his tail one side to another.

-¿En verdad creías que solo estaba ahí para vigilar el lugar?.- Said Hera, standing right next to Jack.- Vaya que eres bien despistado. También soy la informante de este grupo de idiotas.

-Oh Hera, tú y tu respeto a los perros es legendario.- Said Jack, leaning on her.

-Oh pobrecillo, pero igual me necesitan porque son unos cerdos peludos.- She said, hugging Jack.

Rain looked with wondering eyes this weird couple, obviously because she was much older than him.

-A propósito, papá quiere verte.- Said Jack

-¿Qué necesita ese viejo testarudo?.- Asked Hera, crossing his arms.

-Creo que quiere confirmar el objetivo y asegurarse de que tendremos que ir todos.

-Viejo inseguro.- Said the cat, making a breath.- Bueno cariños, los dejo, tengo trabajo que hacer.

She went to Jack and kissed him on the forehead. Then she wanted to do the same with Rain, but he refused: the hungry started again. Hera turns back and goes to a big house, maybe the reunions room.

Rain stayed there with Jack few seconds and then he asked:

-What are the families? I have heard about them multiples times but no one has ever told me what they are.

-The families are… well… they are… !Al Diablo, lo digo en español¡ Las familias son grupos de perros que conforman una sociedad cazadora. Ellos se encargan de mantener el bosque de los lamentos en constante funcionamiento. En conjunto, son cuatro familias: El Cáliz, los perros españoles; El Cuerno, los perros de Guatemala, Los Lobos, nosotros y otro que fue excluido comercialmente que fueron Los Osos, perros ingleses. Entre ellos se realiza comercio y acuerdos para el bienestar de la comunidad general. Individualmente, pueden crear puestos de venta de carnes o ciertos tipos de alcoholes, y otros que son mejores no mencionar. En general, todos realizan cacerías específicas, aunque también ciertos torneos. Como las demás familias tienen un afán por ganar, normalmente tratan de sabotear a las otras, es por eso que se desarrolla un tipo de nación unida previo a una guerra civil.

-Ah, okay… But… ¿What does that mean?

-I have no idea but sounds cool.-

Suddenly, all the dogs started to run one side to another, pushing the two friends with them. Then, everyone were in a group, with a specifically type of alienation, except for the youngest ones. This was their first time, and they had to be pretty. Most of the mothers were cleaning the fur of her sons and giving some advice, including Jack's mom. Rain was laughing of how Jack's mother cleans the face of her son with her own saliva, when Betsy appeared behind him and started to clean him too. It was embarrassing.

-Cuida tus patitas y no te ensucies mucho.- Said the white psychopath.

After of being soggy of saliva, Rain went to the first group of the dogs, followed by Jack. The fence was next to them, so they can have a view of the forest behind it.

-That must be the bosque de los lamentos.- Thought Rain.

Then, he heard a sound back: it was the owner. He was a tall man with white hair and exhausted eyes. He was taking with him two guns, a rifle and a pistol, also a rope, and some knifes. He opened the door and all the dogs started to follow him, including the little ones. The forest was big, with sturdy trees and many shrubberies. There were none flower or anything that it could be interpreted as a girl zone. The gang walked through this place, without finding anything. Soon, all wanted to come back home. The only one who was not bored was Rain, actually, he was fascinated. Everything was new and refreshing. The deep light between the branches, the wind blowing in the trees, the wet soil. It was perfect. He was walking right next to the pattern, with Jack among his left side and other dogs. Then, he looked the pistol of the pattern. There was a weird name on the pocket were the gun was.

-Señor, ¿me puede decir que dice allí?- Asked with difficulties, to a dog behind him.

-No sé qué dice.- Answered the dog.

-¿Cómo que no sabe?-

-Que no sé, el único que sabe leer es ese maniático hijo de Shef, Jack.

Rain turn round just to see a small point running out of the forest.

-Coward.- Thought Rain.

But then, something made a little sound, and all dogs started to bark and run to the place where the sound came. The pattern followed the dogs until they saw the objective: a red fox, fast as the wind, jumping one side to another. Three shots were heard, and no one hit the animal. The fox ran to the trees and the gang started to chase him. In that while, Rain was looking the weapon on the pattern's pocket. It was a little bit big, but enough to pick him up. He saw carefully how the man used the big one, and then it memorized. The man was a bad shooter, he always fail, and seems not to hear the mockery of the fox.

-Me impresionan tus habilidades para disparar, seguro que eres igual de bueno en cocinar.- Yelled the fox, evading the shots, and running.

This still like this for 3 minutes until Rain got bored. He jumped to the man and grabs the pistol. All the dogs looked at him, some amazed and other ones angry. Rain targeted with precision and then he shoot, flying back due to the gun.

-Adiós idi…-Where the last words of the fox, before the bullet entered to his head and then out for the back, leaving a little pool of blood, parts of the brain on the floor, and some bloodstains in the trees and glass.

-¡Perro estúpido!.- Yelled the man, kicking Rain, and make him fly away a few meters. Then he picked the gun and went to the dead fox. The shoot was precisely. It drilled the head in the middle of the eyes, crossing it in a perfect line. He could see the other side through the hole. But it was impossible to a dog make that. It challenges all logic possible to do that.

At the same time, the dogs helped Rain to standing up.

-No debiste hacer eso.- Said the one who was behind him.

-Pero él no le daba nunca.- Excused Rain

-No importa, no debes nunca tocar al amo. Es bastante enojón y que alguien le arrebate sus cosas lo colma.

Rain cleaned a little bit his fur, and then, without listening the warnings of his partners, went to the man and leaning on his leg.

-¡Idiota, no hagas eso!- Said Shef, worried.- Te va a golpear otra vez.

But the man didn't do that. Actually, he picked up Rain and the fox, and said:

-Así que al fin y al cabo eres un lobo. Lo digo por los colores y donde te encontré. A mi hija le fascina tu especie pero a mí no. Espero que ese disparo haya sido a conciencia porque o sino, la pena será dura.

Then, with Rain on his shoulder, the man with the dogs came back to the terrain. The human put down Rain and went to the main house. All the dogs, started to look Rain, whispering and looking with bad eyes. Shef, the boss, get close to Rain and asked:

-Dime algo, ¿eres un perro o eres otra cosa?

Rain doubts the answer a little. If he said that he was a dog, maybe it would have a hard hit on the face, but if he said that he was actually a wolf, no one will believe him and the hit will came also. The answered was clear now, and it was better be sincere.

-Soy un lobo.- Said, closing his eyes and waiting the punch.

But the punch didn't come. Instead, Shef hugged him and pick him in the air.

-Ahora le has dado razón a esta familia.- Said the dog, with a big smile.- ¡Todos ustedes, denle un fuerte aplauso al nuevo integrante, Rain, el lobo original!

All the dogs started to applaud, even those who a minutes ago where looking with bad eyes. But it was no weird this change of attitude, considering that the name of the family was "Los lobos" and that Débora, they goodness, loved this animals. So, now Rain became part important to the group, as an angel. Everyone venerate him. Then, Shef put Rain down and said to him:

-Escucha, de aquí en adelante eres nuestro ángel caído, y necesitamos tu ayuda. Si disparas bien durante las pruebas, obtendremos el beneficio de armas de fuego. Con esas armas, podremos restregárselas en la cara a esos engreídos de Los Osos. ¿De acuerdo? Así que entrena harto.

Rain affirmed with the head. Shef took his hand, shacked it, did a signal and he left, minutes later everyone did the same. Rain didn't know why they were going, at first he thought it was because they had to do another thing but the answered was clear a few hours later. At the middle of the day, the owner appeared with a small dartboard and revolver. He putted the dartboard 10 meters from Rain and then gave the gun to the little wolf. It wasn't heavy, because it was made of plastic, a toy gun. Rain looked the weapon with nervousness. The target was far away from what he had trained a few moments ago. Also, all the dogs (including Jack and also Hera) were looking at him and giving him some advice. Then the terrible word, the decisive word came:

-Dispara.- Said the man

Rain pointed the gun. His heartbeats were now clearly heard. His muscles were frozen and his view right to the red point of the center. He made a breath and pulled the trigger. The small ball cross the air cutting it, in straight line, to finish in the center of the dartboard. The dogs started to applaud and bark: the little bastard did it. The man picked the gun of Rain and walked away, to the main house. Before he entered the house, he takeout the toy gun from his pocket and throw it to Rain.

-Te la quedas. A mi hija no le gustan las armas y es muy grande para estar jugando con esas cosas ahora. Te servirá para practicar. Además tengo que salir a pedir las reales y no puedo ir con un juguete para todos lados.- Said the owner.

Once the man closed the door, all the dogs ran to Rain and throw him to the air, laughing and smiling.

-¡Rain, Rain, Rain, Rain!- Screamed the dogs.

Few minutes later, Rain came back to the ground, walking one side to another, dizzy. Jack and Hera went to him, the last one with her arms open to hug him.

-Bien hecho mi niño.- Said the cat, kissing Rain's cheek.

Jack, put his paw on Rain's shoulder, and then hugged him.

-Estás lleno de sorpresas, ¿no es cierto?

Rain affirmed with the head and looked the gun in his paw. He picked it and pulled back the slide and pointed to the dartboard. Then, he shot.


End file.
